1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of workpiece clamping. More particularly, the present invention relates an apparatus for clamping a cylindrical workpiece which includes a band clamp and a clamp compressor.
2. Discussion
The prior art teaches numerous devices for joining two or more workpieces. Where the two workpieces to be joined are generally cylindrical, a band clamp is often employed. For example, it is known to utilize a band clamp to join the catalyst and manifold components of a motor vehicle exhaust system.
While many known devices, including conventional band clamps, have proven to be acceptable for their intended applications, all are associated with disadvantages. Most significantly insofar as the present invention is concerned, known clamps often require two-handed operation, which is not convenient, and are difficult to operate when utilized in confined spaces. For example, when an exhaust system is operatively positioned in a motor vehicle, installation and removal of the band clamp which secures the catalyst and manifold components requires two persons. One person typically aligns the components and the other person compresses the band clamp with vice grips or the like and threads a locking nut of the band clamp into place.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for joining a pair of cylindrical workpieces which is easier to use within confined spaces by a single person.